Frozen In Time
by curlycarly113
Summary: TEMPORARILY POSTPONED OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED ! TO RETURN WINTER BREAK, HIGHLY CHANGED THO... 16 year old girl-genius from the 21st century, freezes herself in suspended animation, awakening 250 years in the future. She travels on the enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen in time**

* * *

Charlie Harris, a 16 year old girl-genius from the 21st century, freezes herself in suspended animation, awakening 250 years in the future. She travels on the enterprise, and lives like a teenager, since her childhood was lost in studies.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own STar Trek. but i wish i did...**

ok. so this chapter is like an introduction to the story. i put Chekov in the character box thingy, because as you can probably guess... love intrest!!! but sadly hes not in the chapter :( and probably not in the next chapter either :( but dont worry hes coming soon!!!

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes to a new world. It was all so different. So new. I stepped out into the next world and I could have never imagined the feeling. It felt so good to get out and be free. To stretch and walk around. It felt like I have been sleeping for 250 years. Well that's probably because I have.

My name is Charlie Harris (I'm a girl). I'm one of those child geniuses. I graduated college at age 12, and spent the next four years if my life developing a way to hold human beings in suspended animation for vast amounts of time. Clearly it was a success since I'm now in 250 years in the future but still have the body of a 16 year old. And the mind for that matter. And now I am ready to enjoy life. Well after I wrap up this little thing I no longer care about.

Scientists keep asking me if I can speak. I haven't tried using my vocal cords yet. I'm too busy pondering what to do with my life now that I've finished my life's work. I want to finally live the life I didn't get in the past. To be a normal teenager in the year 2259!!!

[AN: I looked up the time line of star trek and they said that in the new timeline, the enterprise departs in 2258, so I suppose that in 2259 they well be return to earth.]

* * *

yay! i hope you like it!!! i was writing this all last night! till 1am! but i think im gonna post the chapters slowly so i dont get ahead of myself... of who am i kidding! i cant resist! the other chapters will probably be up in like an hour :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen in time**

* * *

Charlie Harris, a 16 year old girl-genius from the 21st century, freezes herself in suspended animation, awakening 250 years in the future. She travels on the enterprise, and lives like a teenager, since her childhood was lost in studies.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. but as soon as I marry Chekov, I will own him :P and he's Jewish too :P my parents will be happy :P**

* * *

After what seemed like hours upon hours of questions, I was finally free. The institution place ensured me that I was covered for the rest of my life, to do whatever I pleased.

I wanted to go to space all my life, and they told me that now people can own their own spaceships if they had the money for it. Well I didn't want to own one. But I wanted to be in one, maybe even live in one for a while.

They informed me that I had family on a distant planet. I couldn't even believe that people could live on different planets! Apparently my great great great niece had a family on (insert planet name here, I'm so uncreative right now), and I was welcome to live with them, only being 16 and all. I decided I would at least visit, and I would not only be able to go into space, but go on another planet! Things just keep getting cooler and cooler!

I was informed that the starship enterprise was headed for that planet to deliver some supplies and pick up some researchers, so I would be going with them. I've been trying to get caught up but there are so many new things. Apparently the enterprise was just fixed up after saving earth! I wanted to board as soon as possible, which happened to be very soon! Within an hour I was taking a shuttlecraft up to the ship with my few belonging, my computer and iPod, now terribly outdated, and a few clothing items that were out of style for this  
time, but I still liked them. The clothing of this time was funny looking, although I was starting to get use to it, I would try to stick to my old cloths.

When we got to the enterprise my first thought was that it was huge! Once we got out of the shuttle craft the doors opened themselves!  
Awesome! I was gonna like it here! The captain had met up at the door with another strange, pointed-eared man.  
"Welcome to the 23rd century, Ms. Harris."  
"Charlie. Please call me Charlie"  
"well then Charlie, I'm Captain James t. Kirk. And this is my first officer Spock"  
I couldn't help but giggle at his name, but I tried to hid it. I was still staring at his ears, but I said, "pleasure to meet you captain Kirk. You to... Spock." here's more giggles. Quick cover it up. "The enterprise is beautiful, if I might say. You're lucky to be the captain of such a ship." great, perfect cover.  
"Yes she is. Well then. Spock will give you a tour of the ship and then show you to your quarters. I'm need on the bridge. Actually have her stop by the bridge before you bring her to her quarters."

"Well then come along" Spock said. It was the first think I've heard him say. I was still curious about his ears but I didn't want to say anything. He seemed very... Emotionless... Very quiet and too himself. I studied him. He walked with his hand behind his back and his face never showed any emotion. Strange. He was quite attractive too. Way too old for me, but he had that whole tall dark and handsome thing going for him. He was very tall and very lean, but I could tell strong. He could defiantly protect me if I needed it. He had a funny haircut but maybe that's what was in these days. I was still wondering about those ears. Finally he broke the silence.  
"Here is the sick bay. This is the doctor."  
"Welcome Charlie," the doctor said, "I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. I hope you don't mind but I have to some examinations on you first. Give you some vaccinations. Your body hasn't built immunity to a lot of things over the 250 generations. We just wanna make sure you're all healthy."  
"Of course Doctor. Examine away."  
I sat in the table quietly while he took some tests and used a bunch of futuristicy stuff. Then he put something up to my arm, over my cloths I might add, and sprayed it.  
"What was that?"  
"A hypospray. No more painful shots in the future"  
"cool. Is my examination done?"  
"You're free to go"

Then Spock spoke up again, I'll add whilst still in the sickbay.  
"It would be logical to assume that all this is new to you and you are having trouble understanding everything?"  
"Logical? Uhhh... I guess. I am very confused."  
"Well you are free to ask anybody and to make us of our computer database to catch you up on advances since your time."

Ok. Since he sorta brought it up. I couldn't keep it in any longer.  
"Spock," I giggled again. What a strange name, "what's with your ears?"  
Dr. McCoy broke down laughing. And I started giggling too. Spock did not loom amused, but not embarrassed either.  
"I guess you didn't tell her yet Spock," McCoy said between laughs.  
"Ms. Harris, I am half Vulcan, from the planet Vulcan."  
"Omg! That means you're an alien! That's so cool!!!"  
I flipped out! And I didn't think Spock was expecting that kind of reaction, but he still didn't show any emotion.  
"I guess you would think of us as alien, but the more proper name is humanoid life."  
"Ok. But why are you so emotionless? Is that a Vulcan thing?"  
McCoy doubled over in laughter again.  
"Maybe we should leave the doctor to pull himself together," Spock said. Once we left the sickbay he said, "Yes it is the way of Vulcans to purge emotions and live by logic."  
"But didn't you say you are only half Vulcan? So is the other half human?"  
"Yes. But my Vulcan side is dominant over my human."  
"Cool. Cool." we walked in silence again.

* * *

yay! my second chapter! chapter 3 is coming soon! and chekov is in the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen in time**

* * *

Charlie Harris, a 16 year old girl-genius from the 21st century, freezes herself in suspended animation, awakening 250 years in the future. She travels on the enterprise, and lives like a teenager, since her childhood was lost in studies.

* * *

**Disclaimer: i dont own star trek... saddly... only in my dreams...**

chekov is finally here!!! read!!!

* * *

Spock showed me the rec room and dining hall and the engineering room where I meet chief engineer Scott and the transporter room. I didn't like the idea of having my particles ripped apart just to be put back together someplace else.

Finally Spock took me to the bridge where captain Kirk greeted me again.  
"well I hope Spock showed you around well."  
"Yes. It was very fun."  
"And Dr. McCoy gave you an examination?"  
"Yes. And he got a kick when I asked Spock why he had pointed ears."  
The captain chuckled. "I'm sure he would."

"Well here's the bridge," Kirk said. I had realized till then all the controls and flashing lights, but then I saw the big window in the front. I ran over to it and looked out!  
"Awesome! Were in space!"  
"Yes we are," Kirk said, and then he went to talk to Spock.

I don't think I was meant to hear this but I did anyways. Spock was asking the captain something. "I don't understand, captain, she doesn't seem at all like the genius that I heard of."  
"Spock, she's a teenager, she wants to live, she just lost 200 years."  
"250 years captain."  
"Yea yea. The point is she's ready to have fun like all teenagers, ok human teenagers do."

I stopped listening to their conversation once they started talking about other stuff. I was still fascinated by the stars and how fast we were going. Defiantly faster than the speed of light.

"Excuse me miss," someone said in a Russian accent. I turned around to see a boy; he looked a little older than me, sitting at the helm.  
"Vould you mind moving, you're blocking the screen."  
I felt embarrassed and walked out of the way. The boy couldn't be that much older than me and he was already working on the bridge! And he was kinda cute too. His accent was defiantly cute. Oh why did I have to look so horrible! I should have washed up after getting out of that pod thing!

The captain came up and said," Charlie, this is Ensign Chekov, he's barely older than you. Only 17."  
"Power to the young genius's," I said jokingly trying to act cool.  
"Charlie Harris" I reached out my hand to shake. "Pavel Chekov. Nice to meet you." I giggled when he spoke.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Your accent. It's cute," I blushed as I said it. And he seemed to too.  
"They didn't have accents in the century you're from"  
"No, they do. But accents are cute in any century." I blushed even more, and things started to get awkward until the captain broke the silence. I almost forgot he was there till he introduced me to more people including Ensign Sulu and lieutenant Uhura. Then he told Spock to show me to my quarters.

I was thinking about Chekov. He was really cute. Probably my first crush. When I was busy studying and inventing I had no time for boys, but now I have all the time in the world, and this one boy has caught my eye.

My door opened for itself, I would have to get use to that. My stuff was already unpacked along with some more clothes.  
"Thank you Spock," I said.  
"Is there anything Else you will be needing?" he asked.  
"No. Just about 48 hours of private time to readjust myself."  
And with that Spock left and I headed to the bathroom to get all washed up.

* * *

yay!!! chekov!!! ok... i need to write more now! see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen in time**

* * *

Charlie Harris, a 16 year old girl-genius from the 21st century, freezes herself in suspended animation, awakening 250 years in the future. She travels on the enterprise, and lives like a teenager, since her childhood was lost in studies.

* * *

**disclaimer: I dont own Star Trek.**

**nd Im r311y b0r3d nd wnt t0 talk w3ird 1ik3 thi$ :P **

* * *

I had made use of the bathroom and took a long shower, and put on some of the clothes that they had provided, they weren't that bad. And I had made use of the computer and figured out how to rig my computer to run off of the new power, see I still retained my genius-ness, I'm just not gonna use it much anymore. Just having fun. And jumping on the bed!!! And singing along to "you belong with me" on my computer.

All of a sudden, I heard my door open and looked over to see Spock there. Now I realized how silly I probably looked and felt a little embarrassed.  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Ms. Harris, but there were concerns about the noise coming from your room."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll turn my music down."  
"And it has been 48 hours. Do you need more time to settle in? Because if not, the captain would like to you to meet him on the bridge."  
"Ok. I'll be there in a minute after I change. But it might turn out to be an hour, cause the ship is so big."  
"I'll escort you if you wish."  
"Thank you Mr... What's your last name?"  
"It is unpronounceable to human. You may call me Mr. Spock."  
"Haha, so it sounds like your name is Spock Spock!"  
"You are quite illogical"  
"I don't need to be logical, I'm just a teenager! Now can I change?"  
"Certainly. I'll wait outside"

I put on a mix of clothes. I wanted to be free and restart myself in this new setting. I wanted to be totally free. I put on my sneakers from the past, apparently converse went out of style but I still like them, some tights and a skirt dressy thing that they provided for me. It wasn't that bad. And in my free time I took a headband and put some antennas on them (to be an alien :P) and I decided to wear them with my hair down.

I walked out and Spock looked at my antennas but didn't say anything. He just led me to the bridge. I was gonna have to get a map to find a way around this ship. I was getting looks from crewmembers, but it didn't bother me. I felt so alive! I just hope I would get the attention of a certain helmsman by the name of Chekov :P Am I getting crazy over this crush? Cause I haven't crushed before and I have no experience in what to do when you like a boy…

We reached the Kirk came over with just the person I wanted to see, Chekov.

* * *

yay! ok, the way i write is that i think of the "scene" in my head, but when i try to write it down sometimes it doesnt come out right... so yea, sorry for my sucky writing..., but i hope you enjoy the story!


	5. apology, rant, and plans for the future

Ok. Wow. This is gonna be an apology, rant, and my plans for the future of this story.

So here's the apology:

I'm so sorry I have neglected this story for so long. When I started writing I was obsessed with star trek. But I had school stuff going on (midterms, last year. Blehhh) Anyway, my star trek craziness kind of died down for a while. And when I finally got back to this story, I didn't really like it as much as I had originally. So I took my whole story and I changed it. Still a girl from the 21st century sent to the future enterprise, but some slight changes. Anyway, I write all my stories on my iPod, just cause its always accessible to me, but I hadn't backed up my noted on the computer (cause outlook confuses me) and I didn't publish any yet, cause I like to have a fair amount before I do, and you know what happened? My iPod broke!

So here's my rant!:

I lost my entire story! And all 40 of my other notes with stories from star trek and other fandoms! And I'm pissed! And so now I have to write it all over again!

So for the future of this story:

I think I'm going to write it again again. Well ill take what I published, change it, add some some, take away some stuff… what I'm thinking of is basically a whole different story now… oh my… yea. But I haven't started yet, and I hope to write enough in December that i'll publish throughout winter break


End file.
